thelifeandtimesfandomcom-20200213-history
James Potter
James Alexander Potter (b. March 27, 1960) is a wealthy Pure-blood wizard, the only son of elderly parents Alexander and Grace Potter. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1970 to 1977, where he was sorted into Gryffindor and became an unregistered Animagi with the ability to transform into a white stag (earning him the nickname "Prongs"). He, like his wife Lily, is a canon character in the Harry Potter books. Physical Description James, from Chapter 2, is described as tall, black-haired, strong-jawed and straight-nosed. He is considered attractive, with a casual air and a perpetual crooked grin. At one point James notes that he shares many of his mannerisms with his father, something that frustrates him. Relationships His best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, whom he considers brothers. They are known as 'The Marauders', a group pimarily known for troublemaking within Hogwarts. James is closest with Sirius, although during the 'Snape incident' their relationship was tested somewhat. He has a few 'enemies', most (all) of which are Slytherin. James's main relationship in the story is with Lily Evans, who he is smitten with. The pair share a playfull relationship. Lily begins to reciprocate James' feelings at the begining of their Seventh Year, but at that time he is in a relationship with Carlotta Meloni. James and Carlotta work reasonably well together, and James likes that things are straight forward with her. However when he and Carlotta break up, James doesn't seem to take it too hard. Personality James is dynamic and implusive, with a not-so-slight tendency to pick fights. He is fairly intelligent, has a good sense of humour, and is loyal to his friends. When muggleborn rights were threatened he protested at the ministry. He doesn't let anyone stop him from doing what he wants. After "The Life and Times" James presumably married Lily Evans soon after they graduated Hogwarts. They joined the Order of the Phoenix together, and according to the prophecy Trelawney made (the one Snape overheard), they had both been face-to-face with Voldemort three times before their death. James and Lily had their son Harry James the 31 of July, 1980. After Trelawney's prophecy James and Lily went into hiding with their son, using Peter PettigrewSirius Black as their Secret Keeper. But Sirius made Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper at the last minute, believing they would have a higher chance of survival. However, Peter betrayed them, and handed them over to Voldemort. On Halloween 1981, Voldemort came to Godric's Hallow and murdered first James, then Lily, who left behind them the now orphaned one-year-old, Harry James Potter: the boy who lived. Canon Divergence From the Harry Potter novels there is little known about James Potter. The physical description, and character description from The Life and Times do match what information JK Rowling provided us with. However, The name James Alexander Potter was written as fanon by Jules, giving him a middle name after his father Alexander Potter. Alexander Potter doesn't exist, JK Rowling revealed in a pottermore post titled, "The Potter Family" the name of James' parents are Fleamont and Euphemia. James' middle name, according to canon is Fleamont. Category:Canon characters